Forever Love (I'll Love You Till the End of My Time)
by December D
Summary: Taehyung bersedia untuk menukarkan apapun yang ia punya, hingga dunia beserta isinya asalkan bisa hidup bersama kekasihnya; Park Jimin. Dan Jimin telah mengucap janji bahwa ia akan mencintai Taehyung hingga habis waktunya. Hingga detik-detik terakhirnya./BTS Fict/AU/OOC/BxB/VMin/#btsffnwpsadendingweek #sadendingforlyfe


"Ayah, aku mencintainya."

Hening.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa umurku bersamanya dengan tangan saling menggenggam."

"Aku ingin menikahinya."

Masih tanpa jawaban.

"Aku tahu aku sudah mengecewakan Ayah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengecewakan hatiku dan hatinya."

"Aku akan menikahinya di awal musim semi nanti. Aku harap Ayah mau datang."

Hening itu seolah mencekik.

"Walau aku tahu mungkin Ayah tidak akan pernah datang."

"Bagaimanapun aku harus memberi tahu Ayah. Karena Ayah adalah Ayahku."

"Kumohon, Ayah, datanglah dan lihat betapa bahagianya aku jika bersamanya."

 _Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu, Taehyung-ah._

 **x**

 **x**

 **Forever Love**

 ** _—I'll Love You Till the End of My Time—_**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, Kim as family, BxB, JiKook brothership, VMin, absurd—terutama di istilah kedokteran, too much imagination)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Aku memakai _Bangtan_ sebagai tokoh karena aku begitu mengagumi mereka. Murni fiksi dan tiada bermaksud untuk mengubah citra yang selama ini dibangun oleh _Bangtan_. Tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materiel dari penulisan cerita ini, sehingga sebagai harapannya cerita ini pun tidak merugikan pihak manapun.)

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Tidak ada satu orang pun orang tua di dunia yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi menyimpang, berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. _Menjadi anomali_. Lalu diberi cap sebagai sampah masyarakat.

 _Begitupun Kim Namjoon._

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, putra bungsunya yang ia didik dengan begitu keras namun begitu penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan di saat yang bersamaan, akan menjadi berbeda.

Ia Ayah biasa saja, ia bukan Ayah-Ayah diktator seperti di drama-drama. Mungkin bonus dengan didikan ekstra keras pada kedua orang putranya. Bukan untuk membuat mereka menderita, tetapi untuk membuat mereka kuat. Ia selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, mengajarkan kedua putranya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Kim tidak pernah salah, Kim tidak pernah meminta maaf, Kim tidak pernah menangis, Kim tidak pernah memohon— _begitulah seharusnya._

Namun percakapannya dengan putra bungsunya dua minggu yang lalu membuatnya merasa menjadi sosok yang gagal. Ia mendengar putranya berbicara di telepon dengan isakkan, memohon agar ia mau datang melihat pernikahan tidak normal putranya. Menghunuskan pedang berkarat ke jantungnya sendiri dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan kotoran basah yang menjijikan.

Ia pikir dengan membiarkan Taehyung pergi, memutus seluruh fasilitas mewah yang diberikannya akan membuat Taehyung sadar lalu kembali. _Bukan begini akhir yang_ _ia mau._ Seharusnya Taehyung kembali padanya, bukan justru semakin menjauhinya.

Kim Taehyung, putra kedua sekaligus bungsunya, seorang _gay_.

 _Ha ha ha._ Ingin rasanya Namjoon menertawakan ucapan Taehyung kala itu, menganggapnya lelucon seperti ucapan konyol lain yang sering Taehyung ucapkan. Sayangnya sorot mata Taehyung begitu tajam, mantap dalam pendirian. Kukuh seperti seorang Kim.

 _Ia sungguh serius dengan ucapannya._

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakiti hati Namjoon selain ucapan putranya kala itu. Rasanya seolah Taehyung melempar wajahnya menggunakan kotoran dan nanah yang menjijikan. Harga dirinya terluka, terlebih karena Taehyung—putranya sendiri—yang melakukannya.

Ia tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa atas semua ini.

Dengan kasar, Namjoon melemparkan gelas _wine_ nya ke dinding. Membuat bunyi pecahan yang gaduh dan noda ungu pekat di dinding. Napasnya memburu dan ia benci mengakuinya; bukan hanya gelas _wine_ yang hancur berkeping-keping, hatinya pula.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Kim Taehyung adalah putra kedua dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Minji. Ia sosok yang ramah, mudah bergaul dan begitu unik. Ia mewarisi wajah rupawan Ibunya, seperti halnya putra pertama pasangan itu, Kim Seokjin.

Mereka kakak beradik dengan wajah yang rupawan. Keduanya menuruni kelembutan hati Ibunya. Mungkin Seokjin lebih mirip dengan Minji secara keseluruhan. Sedangkan Taehyung adalah kombinasi Minji dan Namjoon, ramah juga perusak barang paling ulung—setelah Namjoon.

Keluarga mereka harmonis. Sebelum pada akhirnya Minji pergi akibat kanker ovarium yang dideritanya. Kala itu Seokjin berumur 19 tahun dan Taehyung baru saja menginjak angka 14 tahun. Mereka berdua menangis kala gerimis sore itu. Pada saat itu Namjoon merangkul tubuh keduanya sembari terisak keras. Saat gerimis reda, janjinya jatuh merintik di dalam kepala.

Ia berjanji bahwa hari itu adalah tangisan terakhir Kim. Ia berjanji, _Kim tidak akan pernah mengangis lagi._

Mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang kepedihan, setahun setelahnya Namjoon membawa kedua putranya untuk pindah ke salah satu komplek perumahan asri di Busan. Di sana, Seokjin dan Taehyung mendapatkan teman dan suasana baru.

Senyum mereka cerah. Namjoon pikir usahanya mengenyahkan kepedihan itu berhasil. Sayangnya ia tidak tahu bahwa Seokjin dan Taehyung sering menangis berpelukkan kala gerimis turun.

"Ayah."

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Di balik kaca mata yang bertengger di pucuk hidungnya, ia melihat Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Memeluk bola basket dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, gestur bertanya yang selalu berhasil mengundang tawa di bibir Taehyung sesering apapun ia melakukannya. Menurut Taehyung, Namjoon terlihat begitu jenaka dengan sebelah alis terangkat; bertanya tanpa suara.

"Ayah hentikan," Taehyung masih tertawa, ia mendekat sembari mengulum senyum setelah tawanya reda, "aku mau main basket ya?" Pamitnya.

"Sama siapa?"

Taehyung memutar pandangan, Namjoon selalu saja memperlakukan ia seperti gadis kecil yang harus diawasi 24 jam dari incaran para pengidap pedofilia. Padahal ia pria dan ia yakin bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Bersama Jimin." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Jimin?" Namjoon bertanya menggunakan nada bicaranya.

Taehyung memekik kecil, gemas, "Ituloh Yah, teman Tae yang pipinya bulat itu."

"Bulat?"

Pekikkan Taehyung semakin keras. Kalau saja Ayahnya mendidiknya untuk boleh sedikit saja kurang ajar, ia pasti sudah mengatai Ayahnya pikun karena demi apapun, ia sudah sering sekali membawa Jimin ke rumahnya.

"Iya. Teman Tae yang bulat itu, yang norak sekali pokoknya."

Namjoon menusuk pinggang Taehyung dengan telunjuk, memperingatkan Taehyung. Benar bukan? Ayahnya itu benar-benar tidak mentolelir bentuk ketidak sopapan apapun dan pada siapapun.

"Bukan salah Ayah kalau Ayah lupa. Setiap hari kau bawa teman yang berbeda," ucap Namjoon, "dan tidak hanya satu." Tambahnya ketika melihat Taehyung bersiap membuka mulut.

Taehyung pada akhrinya hanya melebarkan bibir, menyunggingkan senyum kotaknya yang selalu Minji sukai semasa hidupnya, "Boleh ya?" Tanyanya.

Namjoon mengibaskan tangan, "Seperti Ayah bisa melarangmu saja."

Taehyung memekik girang sebelum mencium sebelah pipi Namjoon dan berlari menjauh secepat kijang yang dikejar macan.

Mungkin jika saja Namjoon lebih jeli, ia lebih menaruh perhatian, ia akan sadar bahwa sebanyak apapun teman yang dibawanya. Akan selalu ada Jimin di sana. Hanya saja Namjoon terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti gestur dan tatapan antara Taehyung dan Jimin. Ia hanya cerdas dengan logikanya, tidak dengan hatinya.

Sehingga ketika suatu malam ketika usia Taehyung cukup matang, ia datang dengan wajah pucat seolah darahnya diserap habis.

"Ayah, aku ingin bicara." Mulainya.

Namjoon menyambutnya dengan senyuman ketika Taehyung datang, berlutut lalu mencium punggung tangan Namjoon, "Ada apa, Tae?"

"Ayah, sekarang aku sudah dua puluh empat," Taehyung terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan sementara Namjoon menunggunya dengan sabar. Ia sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana Taehyung akan berbicara, "aku jatuh cinta, Ayah."

Namjoon tertawa, menyugar poni di dahi Taehyung penuh kasih, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta, Taehyung- _ah_. Kenapa kau terlihat takut begitu?"

Sesungguhnya Namjoon senang karena akhirnya Taehyung berani jujur padanya. Ia pikir selama ini Taehyung selalu bermain kucing-kucingan dengan memacari gadis lain di belakangnya. Namjoon tidak masalah dengan hal itu karena Seokjin yang baru menikah tahun lalu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin keduanya terlalu takut Namjoon akan marah karena sifat tegasnya. Sayangnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa Namjoon adalah Ayah paling pengertian di dunia— _mungkin_.

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit mengejutkan Ayah." Aku Taehyung.

Dahi Namjoon berkerut, "Ada apa, Tae? Apa dia dari keluarga miskin? Atau dia tidak cantik? Kurang pintar? Atau dia cacat?" Tebak Namjoon.

Taehyung menggeleng banyak-banyak, benar-benar refleks. Menyatakan bahwa semua dugaan Namjoon tidak benar, "Dia dari keluarga baik-baik dan berkecukupan Ayah," Taehyung memandang Namjoon ragu-ragu, "dia tidak cantik karena bagiku dia indah," Namjoon nyaris tertawa mendengar penuturan Taehyung, "dia pintar dan dia tidak cacat, tapi dia sakit, Ayah."

"Sakit?"

Taehyung terlihat semakin ragu. Bulir-bulir keringat menempel di dahinya, genggaman tangannya dingin dan Namjoon sadar akan hal itu. Sesungguhnya ia ingin berkata _tidak_ jika wanita itu sakit karena ia pernah merasakan kehilangan belahan jiwanya karena sakit. Ia tidak ingin Taehyung merasakan separuh napasnya terenggut sepertinya dulu ketika Minji pergi. Jika saja Minji tidak meninggalkan dua putra yang sangat luar biasa, mungkin kini Kim Namjoon hanyalah sebatas nama.

"Ayah oke walaupun dia sakit," bisik Namjoon sedih, "walau sebaiknya kau cari yang sehat. Kau ingat mengapa Ibumu pergi? Ayah tidak ingin kau merasakannnya."

"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, Ayah," sergah Taehyung cepat, "dia napasku, dia hidupku, dia segalanya bagiku, Ayah." Air mata di pelupuk Taehyung berkilat diterpa sinar lampu kristal. Namjoon melihat kemurnian cinta di mata itu.

"Ayah tidak melarang, Tae, astaga," ia mendenguskan napas, "Kim tidak boleh menangis kau ingat?" Ucapnya sembari menghapus air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata Taehyung menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Taehyung mengangguk. Mendongkakkan kepalanya, mencegah tetes itu meluruh dari matanya.

"Jadi siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Namjoon kemudian.

Taehyung terdiam. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia terlihat begitu ragu dan tidak siap dengan obrolan selanjutnya bersama Ayahnya. Namjoon tahu pasti rasanya sangat mendebarkan mengungkapkan perasaan cinta pada Ayahnya sendiri, apalagi ini yang pertama untuk Taehyung.

Namjoon memandang Taehyung dengan sorot tanya yang hangat. Tidak berniat memaksa putranya bicara jika memang ia tidak siap. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sembari mengelus punggung tangan Taehyung menggunakan ibu jarinya karena jemarinya yang lain tengah digenggam kuat oleh Taehyung.

"Dia laki-laki, Ayah."

Refleks Namjoon menarik tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung, memberikan satu pukulan kuat ke rahangnya dan ia mengaum.

"Kau bilang dia laki-laki?" Teriaknya.

Taehyung beringsut mendekat, memeluk kaki Ayahnya dengan air mata yang tumpah ruah. Namjoon mencoba menyingkirkan Taehyung dari kakinya hingga beberapa kali menendang dada Taehyung dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Maafkan aku." Ujar Taehyung di sela isakan dan ringisannya.

Namjoon dengan napas memburu menarik Taehyung bangkit, mencengkram bahunya, "Katakan ini hanya bercanda."

Taehyung menggeleng takut-takut dan Namjoon kembali melayangkan satu pukulan keras yang membuat Taehyung terjatuh menabrak sudut nakas.

"KAU SADAR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN?"

Taehyung beringsut mendekat, "A-ayah, aku sudah mencoba segala macam cara untuk melupakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa, Ayah. Aku bisa mati kalau dia tidak ada."

"Omong kosong!" Jerit Namjoon, "Apa kau ingin membuat Ayah malu?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Katakan siapa laki-laki itu." Desis Namjoon berbahaya.

Taehyung menggeleng, ia tidak berani menjawab. Wajah Namjoon memerah terlihat semakin marah.

"Jawab, Ayah!"

"Park Jimin, Ayah." Taehyung menjawab dengan suara setipis kertas. Namun Namjoon masih bisa mendengarnya.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jimin yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak kedua Taehyung memiliki artian lebih. Ia tidak menyangka. Apalagi ia tahu perihal Jimin yang tengah menderita sakit selama setahun terakhir. Jimin sudah seperti putranya, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia berharap _Jimin akan benar-benar menjadi putranya._

Taehyung berlutut sembari memegang kedua tangan Namjoon. Air matanya berderai.

"Kau sungguh mencintai Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Tangisanya mengeras, wajahnya ia sandarkan kaki Namjoon masih tidak bergeming. Petir di luar menyambar-nyambar.

"Kutanya apa kau sungguhan mencintai Park Jimin? Jawab aku Kim!" Namjoon menyalak keras.

"A-ayah," Taehyung menarik wajahnya, "maafkan aku."

Satu pukulan keras mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Namjoon mendorong Taehyung, menyatakan jika lebih baik ia kehilangan satu putra daripada menerima aib di keluarganya. Ia menyuruh Taehyung pergi darinya jika ia mau bersama Jimin, ia pun melarang Taehyung membawa satupun fasilitas darinya sebelum pada akhirnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih meraung dalam tangis di lantai marmer yang dingin.

Pagi harinya Namjoon tidak menemukan Taehyung di manapun, ia meninggalkan seluruh barang-barang termasuk ponsel dan koleksi _Gucci_ favoritnya. Dompetnya tergeletak di atas kasur bersama kunci mobil dan jam tangan _Rolex_ yang Namjoon belikan di ulang tahunnya yang ke 21. Namjoon tidak menyangka Taehyung akan benar-benar melakukannya.

Pagi itu, Namjoon menangis untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Tidak menyangka Taehyung akan benar-benar pergi. Namun sebagai seorang Kim, ia tidak akan memohon. Maka ia membiarkan Taehyung pergi. Tidak mencari ataupun menghubunginya.

 _Dan Taehyung yang dibesarkan dengan ajaran yang sama pun melakukan hal yang sama._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin masih digulung selimut. Taehyung yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah basah semalam memeluknya tanpa mau bercerita. Namun Jimin tahu apa alasan Taehyung datang dengan tangis dan tubuh penuh keringat. Ia sungguh-sungguh datang menemui Jimin dengan berjalan kaki meski jarak rumah mereka cukup jauh.

Di hadapannya, Jungkook tengah menyiapkan sarapan dalam diam.

Taehyung yang duduk di sisinya juga diam.

"Tae, kau kabur dari rumah?" Akhirnya Jimin bertanya. Tidak bisa berdamai dengan rasa penasaran yang terus menggelitikinya.

Taehyung menggeleng, menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mengerang dramatis, "Aku diusir, Jimin- _ah_."

Gerakan Jungkook mengaduk nasi goreng yang tengah disiapkannya terhenti. Ia tidak buta untuk tidak menyadari ada yang berbeda di antara Jimin dan Taehyung. Namun selama Jimin atau Taehyung tidak membuka suara, ia akan tetap diam. Dan entah mengapa setelah mencuri dengar ucapan Taehyung membuatnya berspekulasi, _mungkinkah Taehyung mengungkapkannya pada keluarganya?_

Jimin terdiam. Bibir pucatnya melengkung ke bawah, "Maaf." Bisiknya. Takut Jungkook mendengar ucapannya dan Taehyung menanggapi dengan saku usapan di bahunya.

"Aku menumpang di sini ya?" Pinta Taehyung, lebih pada Jungkook, "aku tidak punya rumah."

Jungkook mengangkat wajan teflonnya, membagi nasi goreng _kimchi_ nya menjadi 2, " _Hyung_ bertanya pada siapa?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Padamu. Jiminie pasti setuju aku menumpang di sini."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "Aku adik. Terserah kakakku saja." Balasnya.

Kedua orang tua Jungkook dan Jimin saat ini tengah berada di laur negeri, mereka sedang mengurus bisnis mereka di Jepang. Mempunyai putra seperti Jimin membuat mereka harus bekerja lebih keras hingga jarang berada di rumah. Pengecualian untuk Ibunya, karena setidaknya satu bulan sekali ia akan kembali untuk mengunjungi kedua putranya.

Taehyung berbalik, menatap Jimin dengan mata berbinar sendu dan bibir mencebik, "Ung-ung." Ia membuat gerakan mencakar di depan dada. Jimin menatapnya jijik sebelum melempar sebutir jeruk ke wajahnya.

"Hentikan, Kim Bodoh." Teriaknya.

Taehyung tertawa. Jungkook sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengeluarkan makanan lain dari dalam _microwave_ untuk Jimin, mengelus rambut _Hyung_ nya penuh sayang dan menyiapkan beberapa butir obat di sisinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kook." bisik Jimin, "aku selalu merepotkanmu." Ucapnya, tidak keberatan dengan usapan Jungkook di kepalanya.

Jungkook hanya mendecih, " _Hyung_ bilang apa sih."

Ia tidak suka mendengar Jimin berbicara seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Jimin adalah _Hyung_ nya, orang yang sudah mengajarkannya banyak hal. Yang menemaninya bermain ketika ia masih kecil, yang banyak mengalah untuknya, yang banyak membuat Jungkook merasa aman. Mungkin ini waktu yang diberikan Tuhan untuk menembus seluruh kebaikan Jimin padanya. Entah mengapa, semenjak Jimin sakit Jungkook sedikit banyak berubah. Bahkan kalau ia boleh berbangga hati, ia terlihat seperti _Hyung_ nya Jimin sekarang.

Enggan terjebak di suasana canggung yang selalu sama, Taehyung meninju udara sembari memekik, "Karena aku menumpang, aku akan membantu merapikan rumah di sini."

Jungkook dan Jimin memekik _jangan_ bersamaan. Sadar jika bantuan Taehyung adalah bencana. Tangannya selalu saja membuat kekacauan. Lalu keduanya mendikte kekacauan yang Taehyung buat di rumah mereka dengan dalih mencoba membantu pekerjaan rumah.

Taehyung tertawa, sedikit banyak suasana canggungnya sudah berubah.

"Ayo makan, aku lapar." Ucap Taehyung.

Jungkook mendengus geli, "Kapan sih _Hyung_ tidak lapar?" Ia mengenal Taehyung dengan baik, semenjak Jimin pulang sembari merangkul bahu seorang anak lain yang seumuran dengannya dan mengenalkan bahwa Jungkook akan menjadi adiknya juga. Dulu sekali, saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Nanti biar _Hyung_ yang antar kau ke sekolah, ya? Biar cepat sampai," Taehyung berujar, "kalau kau nanti mau main sepulang sekolah tidak masalah. _Hyung_ bisa menjaga Jimin. Iya 'kan Jiminie?"

Jimin mengaduk buburnya dan tersenyum lebar, "Taetae benar, Kook."

"Tidak mau," Jungkook mendesis, menunjuk Taehyung dengan sendok, " _Hyung_ pikir aku bisa memercayakan _Hyung_ ku yang paling berharga pada orang seperti Tae _Hyung_?"

Pagi hari mereka dipenuhi tawa dan Jimin bersyukur karenanya.

 **x**

Jimin tengah duduk di depan televisi sembari mengganti _channel_ ketika deru mobilnya terparkir di halaman. 'Tak lama Taehyung datang, memeluk leher Jimin dari belakang karena terhalang sofa. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma Jimin banyak-banyak.

"Kau mengatakannya pada Ayahmu?" Tanya Jimin pelan. Taehyung tidak menjawab namun kepalanya di bahu Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Tae? Tentu Paman Joon akan marah." Desau Jimin.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Aku Taehyung.

Kali ini Jimin yang diam. Sadar jika tindakan Taehyung benar-benar karena tidak ingin kehilangannya, "Kau tidak memikirkannya matang-matang, Tae."

Taehyung tidak setuju, "Aku justru telah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku lebih baik kehilangan segalanya daripada kehilangan kau, Jim. Aku punya banyak kesempatan untuk mengejar apapun yang kumau, tapi tidak jika itu kau. Aku hanya punya satu kesempatan untuk bersamamu dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya."

Air mata Jimin meluruh, ia terisak keras, "Kau memang akan kehilangan aku, Tae."

Melihat Jimin terisak membuat Taehyung merasa begitu pedih. Ia segera menuju ke sisi Jimin, menenggelamkan tubuh ringkih Jimin dalam pelukan, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku, meski itu Tuhan sekalipun." Taehyung mengakhiri ucapannya dengan banyak kecupan di pelipis Jimin yang dingin.

Baik Jimin maupun Taehyung tahu, ucapan itu tidaklah benar. Karena suatu saat nanti, Tuhan akan mengambil Jimin. Suatu saat nanti dan mungkin tidaklah lama lagi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Dia terlihat bahagia," Ibu Jimin melihat Jimin yang kini tengah duduk di ayunan bersama Taehyung yang mendorong ayunan itu pelan, "setelah transplantasi sum-sum tulang belakang kemarin ia terlihat lebih baik." Lanjutnya.

Jungkook hanya diam. Membiarkan Ibunya mendekap pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia kini duduk di beranda bersama Ibunya dan melihat Taehyung dan Jimin yang tengah bercanda tawa.

"Leukemia bisa membunuhnya kapan saja, _Mom_. Itu kenyataannya." Balas Jungkook.

Ibu Jimin hanya mengangguk. Ia selalu mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk Jimin, hanya saja semua orang bisa melihat bahwa Jimin 'tak kunjung membaik. Setiap hari ia senantiasa bertambah kurus dan lemah. Semua itu membuat Jungkook menjaganya hampir selama 24 jam sehari. Tanpa diminta ia tidak mendaftar di SOPA—sekolah impiannya. Ia bersekolah di dekat rumah dan hampir setahun terakhir ia tidak pernah mengunjungi studio tari yang dulu selalu dikunjunginya bersama Jimin hampir setiap hari.

"Dia akan bertahan, Kook. Kau tahu _Hyung_ mu adalah _Hyung_ paling kuat di dunia."

"Aku tahu." Balas Jungkook.

Ia tidak ingin mengungkapkannya namun entah mengapa ia merasa kian takut, setiap hari bayang-bayang Jimin pergi selalu menghantuinya. Terutama ketika Jimin menghabiskan satu kotak tisu untuk menyeka darah dari hidungnya. Terutama ketika ia melihat Jimin terluka dan lukanya tidak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Yang paling menakutkan, ketika Jimin tiba-tiba jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia takut. Ia selalu takut Jimin akan pergi. Meski sebelum ia tahu mengenai sakit yang diderita Jimin, ia cenderung abai terhadapnya. Namun jauh— _jauh_ di dalam hatinya, ia begitu menyayangi saudaranya.

Jimin kakaknya satu-satunya.

 **x**

"Mereka memperhatikan kita." Bisik Jimin, melirik Taehyung yang berada di belakangnya menggunakan ekor mata.

"Biar saja." Balas Taehyung 'tak acuh.

Jimin meremas jarinya sendiri. Ia sedikit gugup tetapi juga senang, mungkin hal sederhana seperti ini yang ingin ia lakukan dengan Taehyung tanpa banyak menutupi.

"Aku selalu suka rambut hitammu, Jim," ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba, "tapi rambutmu saat dicat oranye bagus juga. Aku jadi rindu."

Jimin mendecih, "Jangan ingatkan aku soal masa lalu."

Taehyung tergelak kecil, "Kau juga rindu bermain basket denganku yang sama-sama mengecat rambut jadi warna oranye, 'kan?"

"Tidak pernah."

Taehyung terdiam. Tangannya setia mengayunkan tali ayunan dengan kekuatan sedang, tidak ingin menjatuhkan Jimin dari atas ayunan atau lukanya bisa saja mengalami pendarahan. Taehyung tidak pernah suka saat akhirnya ia tahu Jimin menderita leukemia. Setahun belakangan kondisinya terus memburuk, namun setelah Taehyung datang semuanya sedikit membaik.

Sudah selama satu bulan Taehyung tinggal di rumah Jimin, menempati salah satu kamar tamu dan orang tua Jimin dengan baik hatinya juga memberinya pekerjaan. Mengenai perasaannya, Ayah dan Ibu Jimin sudah tahu sebelum ia memberi tahu Ayahnya sendiri. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Mereka hanya ingin Jimin bahagia, tidak memusingkan perihal aib atau apapun yang selama ini Namjoon agung-agungkan.

"Jim." Panggil Taehyung.

Jimin mendengung lirih sebagai jawaban. Matanya mengerjap lucu ketika Taehyung menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan berlutut di hadapan Jimin. Menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mengecupi jemarinya satu persatu. Wajah Jimin yang pucat sama sekali tidak bersemu, namun matanya bergetar tanda gugup.

Jungkook dan Ibunya masih mengamati keduanya.

"Aku selalu menuruti apa mau Ayahku. Aku dan Seokjin _Hyung_ melakukan apapun hal yang ia suka agar ia tidak bersedih karena kehilangan Ibu," Taehyung mengawali, "aku suka bermain peran dan Seokjin _Hyung_ suka sekali memasak, tetapi Ayahku selalu bilang aku dan _Hyung_ harus bisa sepertinya. Kami mengubur mimpi kami masing-masing," desau Taehyung, "Seokjin _Hyung_ menjadi dokter karena Ayah, aku meninggalkan dunia peran dan berkutat di dunia bisnis karena Ayah. Kami ingin Ayah bahagia, aku bisa melepaskan _segalanya_ agar Ayahku bangga. **Tapi itu bukan kau**."

Mata Jimin memanas. Ia tahu benar bagaimana Namjoon mendidik Taehyung dan Seokjin. Tanpa bertanya apa minat keduanya, Namjoon mengarahkan masa depan mereka sesuai nilai eksakta di rapor mereka. Mengukur segalanya dengan logika dan membuat Seokjin dan Taehyung melepas mimpi-mimpi mereka karena hanya ingin Namjoon; sebagai orang tua terakhir mereka bangga mempunyai putra seperti mereka.

Jimin ingat dahulu, semalaman Taehyung menangis di kamarnya saat ia diterima di SMA favorit sementara Jimin melanjutkan mimpinya ke SOPA. Ia pun ingat saat Taehyung merenung di kamarnya ketika surat penerimaan dari Universitas Seoul tergenggam erat di tangannya sementara Jimin mengejar mimpi tarinya.

Taehyung mengorbankan banyak mimpi dan bakatnya agar Ayahnya bahagia tanpa tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Aku rela menukar seluruh bumi dan isinya agar bisa bersamamu, Jimin- _ah_." Ucapan Taehyung sungguh-sungguh. Biasanya Taehyung hanya akan melempar candaan asal atau menyematkan kata _bangsat_ dan _bedebah_ di awal nama Jimin.

"Aku sakit, Tae." Bisik Jimin nyaris 'tak terdengar.

Taehyung tersenyum. Sungguh hanya menyunggingkan senyum tampan yang mampu membuat Jimin leleh dalam genggaman, ia bertutur lembut sekali, "Dan aku baik-baik saja. Jadi mari saling melengkapi," ia mengusap air mata yang luruh dari mata Jimin dengan ibu jari, "aku tidak punya apa-apa sekarang. Aku tinggal menumpang ke keluargamu, tapi aku janji aku akan bekerja dengan giat. Aku akan mencari banyak uang," Taehyung menatap mata Jimin yang masih mengeluarkan air mata dengan matanya yang berbinar sendu, "maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Jimin menggeleng keras. Air matanya semakin deras. Jungkook hampir saja menerjang Taehyung dengan pukulan karatenya andai saja Ibunya tidak menahan bahunya sembari menggeleng samar.

"Tae-taehyung, aku tidak bisa. Aku sakit, Taehyung. Aku sakit dan hanya akan membebanimu."

Taehyung menahan rontaan dan rentetan kalimat yang siap meluncur dari bibir Jimin dengan satu pelukan erat, membawa tubuh Jimin dalam dekapan hangatnya dan berbisik, "Apa aku harus jadi sakit juga agar bisa bersamamu?"

Jimin menyentak pelukan itu, menatap wajah Taehyung dengan amarah yang bergumul, "Tidak boleh. Kau harus baik-baik saja, kau harus sehat dan bahagia. Jika kau bersamaku, kau hanya akan terbebani, Taehyung- _ah_."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Bukan begitu!" Jimin mengerang frustasi.

"Lalu apa yang kau risaukan, Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung, nada bicaranya seperti ia baru saja menerima satu pukulan kuat di ulu hati, "jika semua sehat dan bahagiaku ada padamu?"

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin terpaku. Terlebih melihat sorot keyakinan yang begitu kukuh terpancar di matanya yang sedikit memerah menahan tangis. Kim tidak boleh menangis. Seharusnya Kim tidak pernah menangis.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu." Akhirnya—akhirnya Jimin jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menjerit keras, menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Taehyung yang menerimanya dengan hangat.

Jimin rapuh. Ia begitu rapuh. Ia mudah marah dan tidak sabaran, ia orang paling keras kepala dan menyebalkan yang pernah Taehyung temui—nomor dua tentu saja Jungkook—tetapi sayangnya Taehyung begitu sayang sampai ia merasa tubuhnya hidup karena ada Jimin. Mungkin karena Jimin juga orang paling transparan yang pernah Taehyung temui, ia begitu jujur dan murni, ia penuh kasih dan kelembutan. Mungkin semua perpaduan sifat iblis dan malaikat yang ada di dirinya yang membuat Taehyung jatuh dalam pikat yang Jimin simpul dengan kuat, mengikatnya dalam damba maha luas tanpa satupun garis akhir.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Taehyung sekali lagi, "apa kau mau menghabiskan sisa waktumu bersamaku?"

Jimin tidak menjawab, namun ia menjatuhkan satu ciuman di bibir Taehyung. Lembut dan bercandu. Ciuman pertama yang ia hadiahkan penuh rasa haru.

"Ya. Iya, aku ya, Taehyung. Iya," Jimin terisak keras, "iya Taehyung, iya."

Dan Taehyung tertawa. Menarik Jimin yang terus mengucapkan _iya_ pada hal yang entah Taehyung tidak tahu itu apa.

" _Mom_ ," panggil Jungkook, "apa yang terjadi?"

Ibu Jungkook menarik tangannya yang menutup mata Jungkook dari adegan yang menurutnya belum pantas dilihat kemudian memeluk putra bungsunya, "Kau akan punya Kakak ipar, Kook."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Semuanya seharusnya baik-baik saja. Jimin menjalani pengobatan dengan patuh, beberapa kali menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjalani kemoterapi. Jungkook dan Taehyung bergantian menjaganya.

Sudah dua bulan sejak Taehyung melamar Jimin, orang tua Jimin pun sudah tahu. Meski Taehyung harus menerima protesan tentang; _kenapa harus Tae Hyung?, aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar bodoh,_ atau _Jiminie Hyung harusnya mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik daripada Tae Hyung_ dari Jungkook hampir selama seharian penuh.

Taehyung memasuki rumah Jimin dengan langkah lebar. Terlihat senang sekali. Di tangannya ia membawa kantung plastik berisi pakan kura-kura untuk kura-kura yang dipeliharanya bersama Jimin.

Semakin jauh memasuki rumah, semakin kuat aroma masakan tercium.

"Masak apa, Kook?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook berbalik, "Tumis brokoli dan kacang kapri."

Taehyung melepeh yang langsung dibalas Jungkook dengan acungan jari tengah. Persetan dengan tata krama.

Memang Jungkook biasa memasak untuk mereka bertiga, beralasan bahwa ia tidak bisa mempercayakan makanan yang dimakan Jimin terbebas dari bakteri jika dimasak oleh orang lain. Asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya pun hanya bertugas untuk membersihkan rumah karena Jimin senang merawat bunga yang ada di halaman.

" _Hyung_ mu mana?" Taehyung melontar Tanya sembari meletakkan plastiknya di atas meja makan dan menggigit sebutir apel dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Mandi," jawab Jungkook sembari Taehyung, "coba _Hyung_ lihat. Ia mandi lama sekali."

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, "Dia 'kan mau bertemu dengan kekasihnya, wajar tahu."

"Jijik sekali." Komentar Jungkook sebelum Taehyung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jimin di lantai atas.

Langkah Taehyung masih seringan seperti pertama ia datang. Mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin beberapa kali namun nihil dari jawaban. Ia memutuskan untuk membukanya dan tidak menemukan Jimin di dalam. Maka ia menyimpulkan Jimin masih ada di kamar mandi. Ia pun segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada di pojok barat.

"Jimin?" Panggilnya.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Hanya beberapa kali suara keran dibunyikan.

"Jimin- _ah_?"

"Y-ya, Tae. Aku di dalam." Suara Jimin terdengar lirih dan gusar.

Mau tidak mau membuat prasangka Taehyung menguar ke udara, "Kau oke?"

Suara keran air dinyalakan.

"Jimin?"

"Y-ya, Tae. Aku oke."

Dan Taehyung tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Jimin tidak pernah gugup saat bicara padanya, kecuali dalam dua kesempatan; _saat ia berbohong atau saat Taehyung menggodanya._

Tetapi Taehyung tidak sedang menggodanya sehingga Taehyung pun menyimpulkan alasan pertamalah sebab dari kegugupan Jimin.

"Buka pintunya, Jimin!" Perintahnya.

Suara keran air menderas, ditekan beberapa kali. Taehyung menyimpulkan itu suara dari wastafel.

"Jimin?"

"A-aku sedang mandi, Tae. Ja-jangan masuk." Suara itu semakin lirih.

Tidak bisa menunggu lagi, Taehyung memekik. Mencoba memutar kunci pintu kamar mandi dengan terburu. Dan sayangnya terkunci. Ia berteriak pada Jungkook, berkata dengan amburadul tentang pikiran buruknya dan Jungkook segera mencari _master-key_ rumah mereka.

Taehyung bukan orang bodoh yang akan mencederai bahunya jika ia punya cara yang bisa membantunya. Pintu kamar mandi di rumah Jimin menggunakan sistem _push-key_ , sehingga ada dua cara untuk membukanya. Selain dari memutar kenop pintu dari dalam juga bisa dengan menggunakan kunci. Kunci seperti itu relatif lebih mudah untuk dibuka dibanding dengan kunci putar yang jika kunci dari dalam masih terpasang di rumah kuncinya maka kunci dari luar tidak bisa memutar kuncinya.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka. Yang Jungkook dan Taehyung lihat adalah Jimin yang tengah kesulitan menyeka darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Banyak tisu berserakan di lantai dan _bathrobe_ yang dikenakan Jimin ternoda darah di banyak bagian.

Ia masih berusaha untuk menghentikan darah di hidungnya dan mencuci tangannya yang merah. Ia berbalik dengan wajah basah karena air mata, "T-tae."

Lalu semuanya gelap.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Orang tua Jimin datang dengan penerbangan pertama ke Korea. Jungkook menghubungi mereka dengan wajah basah dan tepukan Taehyung di punggungnya. Taehyung mencoba menguatkan meski sebenarnya ia pun nyaris pingsan karena lemas.

Taehyung merasakannya. Bagaimana ketakutan itu seketika mengurung nalarnya dalam cekam yang terlampau gelap untuk bisa ditertawai. Melihat Jungkook yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan kuat kali ini meneteskan air mata membuat Taehyung sadar; _tidak ada seorang pun yang siap untuk melihat Jimin dan keadaannya yang semakin buruk._

Leukemia 'tak kunjung melepaskan Jimin dari cengkeramannya.

Maka ketika Jimin tersadar, yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung adalah menggenggam jemarinya yang dingin sementara Jimin mengusapi air mata di pipi Jungkook yang mengomelinya macam-macam. Ketika orang tuanya datang, Jimin masih menyunggingkan senyum. Jemarinya masih terjalin dengan jemari milik Taehyung ketika ia mendesau.

"Aku mau menikahi Taehyung, Ma."

Ibunya menatap 'tak percaya, "Kau harus sembuh dulu, _Sweetheart_. Setelah itu menikahlah dengan Taehyung."

Jimin menggeleng, "Aku akan mati." Bisiknya.

"Kau bicara apa, Jimin- _ah_? Papa akan memastikan kau sembuh." Gertak Ayahnya.

Taehyung sama tercengangnya. Namun genggaman Jimin mengerat ketika ia kembali berbisik, "Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh."

"Sayang." Ibunya meraih pipi Jimin, mengecup pelipisnya perlahan.

"Aku lebih tahu tubuhku lebih dari siapapun, Ma," Jimin menoleh ke arah Ibunya, "aku tidak mungkin sembuh," Jimin menunjuk dadanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, "aku akan mati, Ma. Aku tidak mungkin sembuh."

"Chim," Taehyung menegur, sekilas menggeleng dengan raut datar. Air matanya tersembunyi di balik topeng Kim yang tangguh yang selalu dipakainya, "kau mengantuk." Putusnya.

Jungkook tidak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar semuanya. Maka ia segera berlari meninggalkan kamar Jimin dengan hati yang terasa pegal. Jimin adalah Kakaknya. Lalu Adik mana yang tahan melihat Kakak yang selalu melindunginya menjadi lemah 'tak berdaya bahkan berkeyakinan bahwa dia akan mati?

"Ma, Pa," Jimin memanggil, "kumohon. Aku hanya ingin menjadi pengantin sebelum aku mati. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Semakin hari aku semakin merasa akan segera mati. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan dari hari ke hari. Seluruh pengobatan ini tidak bisa menyelamatkanku. Transplantasi sum-sum itu tidak menolongku. Aku akan mati. Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersama Taehyung sebelum aku mati, kumohon?"

Taehyung tidak membalas. Ia membuang pandangannya ke sudut ruangan. Bukan ia tidak mau bersama dengan Jimin, seperti manusia lain di muka bumi, ia juga ingin bahagia. Bahagia bersama pasangannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk meraihnya. Hanya saja, bagaimana jika Jimin sendiri telah yakin bahwa ia akan segera mati?

Dan Taehyung lebih hancur lagi ketika Jimin menambahkan.

"Aku mau secepatnya."

Dan kedua orang tuanya mengangguk sebelum memeluk Taehyung dan Jimin bergantian.

Taehyung tidak tahu apakah ia harus bahagia atau menangis sekarang.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia memberi tahu rencana pernikahannya pada seluruh temannya yang sama banyaknya dengan teman Taehyung. Ia membahas banyak konsep pernikahan dengan kedua orang tuanya sekaligus dengan Taehyung yang masih tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku membebanimu lagi, Tae." Desau Jimin dalam pelukan Taehyung. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di dalam pelukan Taehyung setelah perawat membawakannya obat, menelan beberapa butirnya membuat Jimin merasa mual luar biasa.

Hingga seringkali ia menangis dan Taehyung akan berada di sana untuk memeluk Jimin.

"Tidak begitu, Jim," bisik Taehyung, mengecup sudut mata Jimin yang berair menahan mual, "justru aku yang membebanimu. Sudah kubilang aku akan bekerja untuk biaya pernikahan kita, selama itu yang harus kau lakukan adalah menunggu dan menjalani seluruh pengobatan dengan tangguh."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa buruknya kemoterapi itu," bisik Jimin, "aku tidak mau. Nanti rambutku rontok dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan kepala botak."

Taehyung mengelus kepala Jimin dengan sayang, "Setelah menikah kau harus kemo lagi, oke?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Asal tidak kau ceraikan karena aku akan berubah jadi buruk rupa kalau kemo nanti."

Tawa mereka melebur. Ada kening yang melekat dan napas yang dibagi. Taehyung pikir, Jimin sudah menjadi separuh dari nyawanya. Sedangkan Jimin diam-diam berdoa agar ia bisa bersama Taehyung lebih lama.

 _Mungkin sedikit lebih lama._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Namjoon masih terdiam. Taehyung menghubunginya beberapa hari yang lalu. Menyatakan bahwa ia akan menikah meski tanpa restunya sekalipun. Menyatakan bahwa ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya meski dengan _gender_ yang sama.

Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan didikannya. Apakah ia yang terlalu memanjakan Taehyung? Ataukah ia terlalu sibuk sampai tidak menyadari keanomalian putranya? Ataukah Jimin yang sudah membuat Taehyung membelot? Hanya saja jika ia tilik lebih dalam, Jimin sudah seperti Kakak untuk Taehyung. Ia terlalu baik untuk sengaja membuat Taehyung membelot. Namun Namjoon tidak punya siapapun untuk disalahkan sekarang. Bukankah ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan?

Sungguh ia tidak mengerti.

Namjoon pikir, _tidak ada satu orang pun orang tua di muka bumi yang menginginkan anaknya untuk jadi berbeda._ Termasuk dirinya.

Hanya saja semuanya terasa tidak benar sekarang.

Dengan jemari bergetar ia meraih potret keluarganya yang sudah usang di rumah lama mereka di Seoul. Lengkap bersama dengan mendiang istrinya. Seokjin ada di depan ibunya dengan bahu dirangkul oleh ibunya sementara Taehyung naik di pundak Namjoon, gigi depannya baru saja tanggal dan ia tersenyum lebar sekali mempertontonkan giginya yang ompong.

Kim Taehyung. Putra bungsunya yang selalu tersenyum, yang selalu membuatnya bangga, yang tidak pernah sekalipun menentangnya. Dengan patuh menekuni dunia bisnis untuk membahagiakannya meski Namjoon tahu bahwa Taehyung sangat suka bermain peran. Ia tahu dan ia seolah membutakan diri, menganggap bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ayah?"

Namjoon memutar kursi kerjanya. Potret ia tangkupkan di dada, di halangi _coat_ tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Di depan sana ia melihat putra sulungnya dalam balutan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih yang terlihat begitu rupawan.

"Aku akan datang ke pernikahan Taehyung bersama dengan Jina dan Eunji." Pamitnya.

Namjoon tahu Seokjin sengaja mampir ke kediamannya, mungkin sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa Namjoon masih bisa bernapas dengan tenang dan tidak berakhir kolaps di hari pernikahan putranya. Bahkan ia membawa Eunji—istrinya—dan Jina cucunya yang masih berusia empat tahun.

"Apa— _apa_ Ayah akan ikut?" Tanyanya ragu.

Namjoon menghela napas berat dengan jari mengurut dada sebagai jawaban.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Woaaah, Taehyung sungguh kau menikah mendahuluiku?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, meninju lengan Hoseok main-main sebagai balasan. Di sisinya Yoongi terus menyikut lengan Hoseok yang bergerak tidak menentu.

"Daripada kau terus meloncat-loncat seperti monyet, lebih baik kau bantu aku memasangkan _vest_ , Monyet Besar." Gerutu Yoongi.

Hoseok yang merupakan kekasih Yoongi selama dua tahun terakhir itu hanya tertawa, nampak tidak keberatan dengan beberapa kata _makian sayang_ yang Yoongi tujukan kepadanya. Dengan patuh mendekat dan mulai membantu Yoongi memasangkan _vest_ di tubuh tegap Taehyung.

"Kau tampan sekali hari ini, Tae." Bisik Yoongi, menepuk bahunya dari belakang sebelum akhirnya memeluknya dalam diam.

Dari posisi itu ia bisa merasakan tubuh Taehyung yang menjadi lebih dingin, detak jantungnya tidak beraturan dan keringat di pelipisnya menggantung kecil.

"Aku gugup, _Hyung_." Bisik Taehyung.

Hoseok membiarkan Yoongi memeluk Taehyung dari belakang sementara ia mengusap keringat di sisi wajah Taehyung dengan tisu, "Tentu ini hari bahagiamu. Tapi percayalah kau bisa melaluinya, Tae."

Hoseok berjalan ke aras jas berwarna gading dengan beberapa aksen emas yang mewah. Terlihat begitu manis dan memikat. Hoseok berjanji ia akan memuji Heechul—kakak tingkat Jimin—yang merancang jas sebagus ini. Dan berpikiran ia akan memesan _tuxedo_ untuk pernikahannya nanti kepadanya pula.

Dengan sebelah tangan ia melepas jas itu dari _hanger,_ membawanya mendekat pada Taehyung yang tengah menunduk. Yoongi terlihat tekun merapikan kemeja Taehyung yang sudah dibungkus _vest_. Dasi kupu-kupunyanya sewarna dengan aksen emas yang ada pada jas, _trouser_ gadingnya terlihat pas. Tidak terlalu besar tidak pula terlalu kecil.

"Kubantu pakai jas." Ujar Hoseok.

Dengan patuh Taehyung merentangkan tangan, membiarkan Hoseok dan Yoongi mendandaninya. Mereka nantinya akan menggunakan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih polos, namun kini mereka terlihat kasual dengan kaus putih longgar yang dipadukan dengan _trouser_ yang nantinya akan mereka pakai.

Hoseok mengenal Taehyung sejak masuk ke bangku perkuliahan, kala itu Yoongilah yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Dari situ pula Hoseok tahu bahwa Yoongi sudah menganggap Taehyung seperti adiknya sendiri. Sehingga wajar saja kini Yoongi terlihat sedikit emosional, terbukti dari ia yang beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata cepat ketika matanya terasa panas.

"Maaf aku merepotkan kalian, _Hyung_." Ujar Taehyung.

Yoongi membubuhkan gel rambut ke rambut Taehyung yang berwarna cokelat kenari, menyisirnya dengan belahan samping yang membuatnya seketika terlihat begitu dewasa dengan sorot mata tajam dan rahangnya yang membuat sudut mematikan.

"Berhenti mengoceh. Aku sudah tahu." Ucap Yoongi. Ia tahu permasalahan Taehyung dengan keluarganya, termasuk dengan Seokjin yang sampai di hari ini terlihat belum mampu menerima kondisi Adiknya.

Hoseok tertawa kecil. Ia menyematkan sapu tangan yang dilipat rapi berwarna keemasan di saku di dada Taehyung, "Kau itu keluarga kami, Tae. Ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan, jangan bilang bahwa kau merepotkan."

Hoseok dan Yoongi mengambil jarak bersamaan. Melihat Taehyung yang terbalut rapi dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna gading beraksen emas dengan rambut disisir rapi. Terlihat seperti pangeran, _luar biasa tampan._

"Ah, astaga, kau tampan sekali," desau Hoseok. Meraih parfum di atas meja rias dan menyemprotkannya ke tangannya sendiri, menggosoknya di belakang telinga Taehyung, "hanya saja kurang wangi. Yoongi _Hyung_ memberimu parfum sedikit sekali ya?"

Yoongi memutar pandangan, sadar benar bahwa ucapan Hoseok hanya bertujuan untuk memecah suasana haru yang mendadak melingkupi ketiganya.

Taehyung tersenyum, tampan sekali, "Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_. Ini hari paling membahagiakan seumur hidupku." Ujarnya lalu menarik Hoseok dan Yoongi dalam pelukan.

Membuat haru itu semakin merajai hingga akhirnya ketiganya menangis dengan air mata yang menetes haru dan bahagia. Cukup lama ketiganya berpelukan sebelum Yoongi melepas dirinya sendiri, mengusap air mata di pipi Taehyung dengan jemari.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau masih punya kami."

Dan Hoseok menambahkan cepat, "Kau merusak bedaknya. Jangan menangis lagi, Alien."

Taehyung tertawa. Membiarkan Yoongi menghapus air mata bahagianya sementara Hoseok mulai merapikan riasannya sekali lagi.

"Tidak boleh menangis lagi, kau harus membuat Jimin terpesona." Hoseok memperingatkan.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan raut menahan tangis.

"Tunjukkan wajah paling tampanmu di hari terbahagia ini." Tambah Yoongi.

Taehyung mengangguk berkali-kali. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Namun tidak dipungkiri ada sudut hatinya yang mengharapkan keluarganya sungguh turut berbahagia bersamanya hari ini.

" _Hyung_ , aku akan menikah. Aku akan menikahi Jimin. Jimin akan menjadi pengantiku, _Hyung_. Jimin akan menjadi milikku. Jiminku." Racaunya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi mengangguk bersamaan.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

" _Hyung_ tampan sekali hari ini." Ujar Jungkook, membiarkan Jimin memeluknya erat sementara ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu kakaknya yang beraroma selayaknya perpaduan bunga dan lautan.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya puluhan kali, Kook- _ah_." Ujar Heechul.

Dengan berang Jungkook melepas pelukannya, menatap Heechul dengan sengit, "Tapi Jiminie _Hyung_ memang tampan sekali hari ini." Ia menudukkan kepalanya, Jimin memang lebih pendek darinya dan mengecup kening Jimin halus, " _Hyung_ ku memang tampan, meski selalu kalah olehku. Hari ini pengecualian, hari ini Jiminie _Hyung_ lebih tampan puluhan kali dibanding aku." Ucapnya. Seketika membawa tawa kecil meluncur dari sela bibir Jimin.

Ayahnya tersenyum kecil, menatap Jimin yang terbalut _tuxedo_ berwarna gading yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran. _Tuxedo_ itu dibuat satu bulan yang lalu dan kian hari Jimin kian mengurus sehingga Heechul berkali-kali harus mengecilkan ukuran _tuxedo_ nya dan ukuran ini adalah ukuran terkecil yang bisa dibuatnya tanpa membuat _tuxedo_ nya kehilangan detail-detail apiknya.

Mereka semua mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih, kecuali Jimin dan Taehyung yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna gading. Semua itu adalah permintaan Jimin, ia pula yang meminta pesta pernikahan mereka diadakan di luar ruangan.

Jimin melirik Ibunya yang rambutnya masih ditata dengan gelungan tinggi, gaun putih yang dikenakannya membuatnya terlihat seperti pengantin yang sesungguhnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, _Hyung_." Ucap Jimin pada Heechul yang kini tengah merapikan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna emasnya sedikit miring karena Jungkook yang terus memeluknya berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku 'kan _Hyung_ mu." Balas Heechul sembari menggeser tiang penyangga botol infus yang tertanam di lengan kiri Jimin.

Jimin menyadarinya, "Tidak bisakah aku melepasnya sekali ini saja, Pa?"

Ayahnya menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau melewatkan pengobatanmu karena kukuh ingin menikah, Jimin- _ah_. Papa tidak mau tahu, setelah pesta usai kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

Rahang Jimin terlampau tirus, matanya cekung menyedihkan namun kemampun _make up_ Heechul mampu menutupinya, separuh mengerang Jimin berbisik, "Lalu kapan aku bisa berduaan dengan Taehyung?"

Heechul mencubit pucuk hidung Jimin, "Ingat janjimu untuk kemo setelah menikah, Jimin- _ah_. Kalau kau sudah sembuh, _Hyung_ janji akan membelikan kalian tiket ke Hawaii untuk bulan madu."

Mata Jimin seketika berbinar, "Sungguh?"

Heechul mengangguk, mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Jimin saking gemasnya melihat mata Jimin yang berbinar, "Akomodasinya sekalian 'kan, _Hyung_?" Jimin melonjak kecil, " _budget_ untuk makan, membeli oleh-oleh, uhm— _surfing_ , _diving_?"

"Hahaha, pintar sekali kau, Jimin- _ah_." Balas Heechul sembari tertawa kecil.

Namun Ayah Jimin menyahut dengan suaranya yang teduh, "Biaya lainnya biar Papa saja."

Dan Jimin tidak bisa untuk menahan keinginannya meloncat ke dalam pelukan Ayahnya. Dalam hatinya ia yakin, ia akan bahagia. Ia pasti bahagia.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Seokjin menatap tidak percaya pada Namjoon yang kini mengenakan jas berwarna putih dengan gerakan kaku. Ia sendiri tengah membujuk Jina yang mendadak rewel dan ingin melepas gaunnya.

"A-ayah?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Ayah sungguh akan ikut?"

Namjoon menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangguk sekali lagi.

Eunji yang tengah membujuk Jina menyunggingkan senyum lega. Mungkin inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan, mungkin inilah yang semua orang harapkan.

Namjoon sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang bisa disalahkan di sini. Bukan salahnya jika Taehyung berbeda, bukan pula salah Taehyung. Apalagi Jimin. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, termasuk Tuhan. Karena Namjoon pada akhirnya sadar bahwa cinta bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

Adalah hal yang tidak berguna membiarkan Taehyung pergi dengan harapan ia akan kembali dan meninggalkan cintanya.

Semuanya ada pada keputusan Namjoon, merangkul kembali putra bungsunya yang berbeda yang mungkin akan menimbulkan aib keluarga, atau melepaskan putranya bungsunya, salah satu jagoan kecilnya untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan Namjoon memilih pilihan pertama. Bagaimanapun, Taehyung akan selalu menjadi jagoan kecilnya untuk selama-lamanya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung bergerak gelisah. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Kau siap?" Tanya Yoongi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya pula.

Mereka menunggu sang Pastor untuk memberikan komandonya. Mereka masih berada di balik gerbang yang menjadi pintu masuk ke acara pernikahan mereka. Hoseok dan seluruh hadirin sudah berdiri, bersiap untuk menyambut Taehyung.

"Kau gugup sekali, Tae- _ya_. Tanganmu dingin." Ujar Yoongi.

"Tangan _Hyung_ juga sama." Balas Taehyung.

Yoongi berani bertaruh jika kali ini Taehyunglah yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi mempelai yang berjalan ke altar. Padahal ia yakin sekali jika saja Jimin sedang sehat, mereka bisa berdebat perihal itu selama sebulan penuh dan saling menyalahkan setahun setelahnya.

"Enak sekali jadi Jimin hanya tinggal beridiri di altar," gerutu Taehyung, "sedangkan aku harus menahan malu melihat semua orang menatapku nantinya."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, yakin jika gerutuan Taehyung hanya main-main. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Mempelai pria dipersilakan menuju altar." Komando Sang Pastor.

Suara iringan _grand_ piano khas pernikahan mengalun. Yoongi segera membuka lengannya dan Taehyung mengamitnya dengan sebelah tangan memegang bunga.

"Ini menggelikan. Dasar Park Jimin sialan." Desis Taehyung.

Ia sudah mempraktekan hal ini puluhan kali, ia tahu diketukan berapa ia dan Yoongi harus berjalan perlahan. Beberapa ketukan sebelum akhirnya ia mulai melangkah terdengar suara seseorang berseru.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu!"

Taehyung dan Yoongi berbalik bersamaan. Melihat Seokjin yang kepayahan mengambil napas sembari menggendong Jina. Eunji menyusul beberapa saat setelahnya.

" _Hyung_?" Taehyung refleks.

"Oh, hai Seokjin _Hyung_." Ucap Yoongi basa-basi. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan Taehyung melihat salah seorang anggota keluarga Kim datang.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika yang mendampingi mempelai ke altar adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan mempelai?" Seokjin bertanya.

Yoongi meloncat menjauh, " _Hyung_ mau mendampingi, Tae- _ya_? Silakan, _Hyung_ , silakan."

Taehyung semakin keheranan. Musik sudah terlewat beberapa ketukan dari seharusnya mereka berjalan. Di dalam sana, para tamu undangan mulai kebingungan mengapa Taehyung 'tak kunjung menampakkan diri dari balik gerbang tinggi yang menghalangi pandangan mereka dengan halaman luar di mana banyak mobil terparkir.

"Tidak, bukan aku," Seokjin menggeleng, lalu bersamaan ia dan Eunji bergeser berlawanan arah, memberi spasi untuk menampakkan sosok lain yang tersembunyi, "tapi Ayah."

Taehyung tidak tahu apakah ia harus bahagia ataukah bersedih, ini sangat membingungkannya. Terlebih melihat serombongan keluarga Kim yang mulai berjalan dari tempat parkir mobil, berbondong-bondong dengan pakaian serba putih.

"Ayah harus membuat mereka semua datang, Taehyung- _ah_. Maafkan karena itu Ayah jadi terlambat." Ucap Namjoon.

"A-ayah?" Taehyung menggeleng terbata-bata.

Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum di wajah senjanya, mempertontonkan lesung pipit yang masih disukai Taehyung hingga saat ini, "Ayo, Ayah antar ke altar."

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada saat ini. Taehyung melihat seluruh tamu undangan menatapnya tidak percaya, terutama dari keluarga Jimin. Taehyung melihat Jimin yang wajahnya terkejut begitu luar biasa menggemaskan.

Beberapa tamu undangan menyusut air mata mereka, Hoseok melakukan hal yang sama menggunakan sapu tangan sutra yang terselip di saku jas yang Yoongi kenakan. Membiarkan dirinya dirangkul ringan melihat betapa mengharukannya pemandangan Ayah dan anak di hadapan mereka yang berjalan dengan wajah merona bahagia.

"Ayah tahu Ayah salah, Taehyung- _ah_." Bisik Namjoon.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak Ayah, akulah yang salah."

Lalu keduanya terdiam hingga akhirnya mereka berada di hadapan anak tangga yang menghubungkan jalanan yang mereka tapaki dengan altar yang dilapisi kain satin.

"Ayah tahu Ayah salah, Ayah tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanmu," bisik Namjoon, meraih Taehyung dalam pelukan, "tapi sekarang Ayah sadar, kau adalah segalanya dalam hidup Ayah. Apapun yang terjadi, Ayah akan selalu ada di pihakmu. Karena selamanya, kau adalah jagoan Ayah."

Taehyung membalas pelukan Ayahnya, membiarkan buket bunganya tergenggam di sisi tubuh, "Terima kasih banyak, Ayah."

Musik masih mengalun. Senyum masih terpatri di wajah Jimin. Haru dan bahagia masih melingkupi ketika Namjoon melepas pelukannya, menepuk bahu Taehyung dua kali dan berbicara dengan suara cukup keras, "Hari ini, aku melepaskan putraku pergi. Pergilah, Taehyung- _ah_. Jemputlah kebahagiaanmu di atas altar sana."

Senyum Taehyung rekah, mewangi seumpama buket mawar putih yang digenggamnya. Mengucap janji di hadapan Pastor yang menikahkan mereka, setelah mereka menyematkan cincin di jari manis masing-masing nantinya.

Jimin membuka kotak cincin itu, berbentuk hati yang dilapisi kain beludru berwarna emas. Di dalamnya ada dua cincin berbahan emas putih yang bertahtakan berlian dengan ukiran nama masing-masing di baliknya. Nama _Kim Taehyung_ untuk Jimin dan nama _Park Jimin_ untuk Taehyung.

Dengan jemari bergetar Jimin menyematkan cincin itu ke jari manis Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri mencoba melakukannya namun cincin itu terlalu besar.

"Maaf karena aku jadi kurus sekali." Ujar Jimin sembari mengulum tawa, cincin itu muat di jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Taehyung.

Kemudian Pastor itu menanyakan janji pernikahan mereka dengan suara lantang, Taehyung dan Jimin menjawab dengan janji secara bergantian. Pemberkatan di lakukan setelahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sama bahagianya dengan Jimin. Meraih pinggang Jimin yang kurus sebelum mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya di hadapan semua orang yang datang.

Semua bahagia hari itu.

"Jangan cium aku di depan semua orang, Dasar Mesum." Bisik Jimin.

Taehyung mengulum senyum, mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Jimin kemudian mendesau, "Aku mencintaimu. Tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu, Jimin- _ah_." Ralatnya.

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh menyakitkan di hadapan Taehyung yang membatu. Taehyung baru tersadar setelah mendengar pekikan panik orang-orang. Ia meraih Jimin yang tergelak di lantai. Tiang penyangga botol infusnya nyaris menimpa tubuhnya sementara infus di tangannya terlepas dan membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya berwarna merah.

"Jimin- _ah_?"

Jimin terbatuk beberapa kali. Darah terlihat mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Dengan sigap Taehyung menggendongnya di depan tubuhnya, menyangga tubuh Jimin di bagian lutut dan bahunya.

"Jimin- _ah_ , jangan tidur. Hei kita baru saja menikah." Ucap Taehyung dengan air mata mengaliri pipi. Persetan dengan _Kim tidak boleh menangis._

Jungkook berteriak pada Yoongi untuk segera menyalakan mobil. Mereka mengikuti dari belakang.

"Tae," panggil Jimin, tangannya yang ternoda darah naik, mengusap rahang Taehyung penuh damba, "kau tampan sekali hari ini. Semua orang pasti iri padaku. Iya 'kan Tae?"

Taehyung berusaha untuk berjalan cepat-cepat tanpa membuat tubuh Jimin terguncang hebat, "Iya, Jimin. Iya."

"Tanganku membuat wajahmu kotor karena darahku," bisik Jimin, membiarkan Taehyung kepayahan meraih keningnya dalam kecupan yang membuat tengkuknya seperti akan patah, "Heechul _Hyung_ akan marah karena aku mengotori pakaiannya."

"Diam, Jimin- _ah_. Kumohon diam dan bertahanlah." Ujar Taehyung, gerbang pertama telah terlewati, terlihat dari jauh mobil Yoongi melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyambut mereka.

"Kau cinta padaku 'kan, Tae?"

Taehyung terdiam. Membiarkan Jungkook membuka pintu mobil untuknya dengan wajah yang sama-sama panik dan basah.

"Tae?" Panggil Jimin sekali lagi. Ia terbatuk karena tersedak darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Rasanya asin namun lidah Jimin seolah mati rasa, "kau mencintaiku 'kan?"

Mobil Yoongi melaju. Yoongi mengemudikannya dengan cepat. Di sisi kemudi Jungkook berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang ke arah kursi penumpang. Orang tua Jimin menyusul di belakang bersama Hoseok dan di mobil lainnya Namjoon bersama dengan Seokjin.

"Iya, Jimin- _ah_." Jawab Taehyung sembari membenarkan posisi tebaring Jimin. Ia tidak peduli pada darah yang mengotori pakaiannya, ia malah menyeka darah dari mulut dan hidung Jimin menggunakan sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi di saku jasnya.

"C-coba kau katakan," suara Jimin semakin lirih, "aku ingin mend-dengarnya."

Taehyung menggeleng keras, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya dan Jimin menghapusnya dengan tangannya yang kotor, "Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Senyum Jimin rekah seumpama kuncup bunga di musim semi, "Terima kasih, Suamiku. Pasangan hidupku, segalanya bagiku."

Taehyung mungkin akan tertawa mendengar betapa gombalnya ucapan Park Jimin, hanya saja ia pun tahu situasi saat ini tidak bisa ia tertawakan.

"Terima kasih." Ulang Jimin.

Mobil masih melaju ketika Taehyung terus mengoceh tentang larangan Jimin untuk tidak memejamkan mata.

"Aku mengantuk." Kilah Jimin, darah 'tak henti mengalir dari mulutnya, "Tae, aku boleh minta cium?"

"Jimin." Desau Taehyung, menyeka keringat dingin di dahi Jimin dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Cium aku," pinta Jimin, "rasanya sakit sekali, Tae."

Mendengarnya membuat Taehyung menunduk, memerangkap bibir Jimin yang basah oleh darah dengan belah bibirnya yang sama asinnya karena leburan air mata. Membiarkan Jimin menggerakkan mulutnya dan berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jimin akan berkurang. Jemari Jimin dengan tekun mengusap pipi Taehyung tiba-tiba menegang sebelum akhirnya jatuh tanpa aling-aling dan gerakan Jimin terhenti. Napasnya yang tercekat seolah habis dalam ketegangan yang menarik napasnya tanpa pernah diembuskan.

Teriakan putus asa Taehyung membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook semakin deras mengalirkan air mata.

Jimin pergi begitu saja.

Di hari paling bahagia di hidupnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Tanahnya masih basah. Hari sudah menjelang senja. Genangan air mata masih ada di bawah kakinya.

Namun tiada satupun air mata menetes dari matanya yang bengkak. Begitu pedih dan sangat menyesakkan.

" _Hyung_."

Taehyung berbalik. Menatap mata adik iparnya yang sejernih mata kekasihnya, _kekasih yang baru saja dinikahinya_. Yang baru saja ia cium bibirnya dengan janji bahwa ia akan menjadikan Jimin satu-satunya di hidupnya. Menjanjikan untuk selalu bersama dalam suka ataupun duka, dalam sehat ataupun sakit, bersama saat rambut mereka masih hitam hingga beruban. Janji bahwa dengan seluruh darah dan keringat serta air matanya, akan Taehyung usahakan kebahagiannya dengan cara apapun.

"Hm." Taehyung mendengung.

 _Tidak ada lagi Kim yang kuat, Kim yang tidak boleh menangis, Kim yang dingin. Yang ada adalah Taehyung, Kim Taehyung yang begitu lemah dan rapuh. Yang nyawanya hilang separuh. Yang jiwanya mati hampir seluruh._

"Relakan Jiminie _Hyung_ , _Hyung_." Bisik Jungkook. Meski ia berkata demikian, matanya masih basah. Kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya lekat ke tubuhnya dan aroma duka menguar dari hela napasnya. Nyatanya, terlihat jelas bahwa Jungkook pun belum rela kehilangan _Hyung_ nya.

"Kau tahu itu sulit, Kook- _ah_." Desau Taehyung. Jemarinya yang panjang menyugar rambutnya yang lepek ke kening, mungkin kebiasaan Jimin menyugar rambut telah menginveksi tubuhnya.

Langit sudah berwarna jingga. Lembayung senja terlalu elok untuk disandingkan dengan duka. Sayangnya duka itu karena Jimin, manusia paling indah sekaligus paling berharga di hidup Taehyung. Taehyung pikir, _senja cocok untuk Jimin._ Mungkin akan lebih baik jika disandingkan dengan angan mereka duduk berdua di beranda, menyesap teh hangat beraroma melati sambil melontar canda. Beberapa kecup dan peluk Taehyung yakin akan lebih melegitkan suasana senja. **Andai saja itu semua bukan sebatas angan-angannya.**

Taehyung terlalu tekun menatap foto Jimin yang dibingkai kayu bercat hitam. Senyumnya begitu lebar membuat matanya menyipit. Seharusnya itu senyum yang menulari siapapun untuk tersenyum. Andai saja senyum itu tidak dibingkai lalu diletakkan di atas tanah pemakaman.

Taehyung terlalu tekun berandai-andai hingga ia tidak sadar Jungkook telah melipat kakinya di sisi Taehyung, lalu memerangkapnya dalam pelukan dari belakang yang hangat. Sayang tidak sehangat pelukan Jimin. Sayang bukan Jimin yang ada untuknya kala ia merasa seluruh dunia membebankan kepedihan di atas pundaknya.

" _Hyung_ pulanglah. Jiminie _Hyung_ sudah menyiapkan kamar pengantin untuk kalian." Ujar Jungkook. Mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Taehyung yang masih duduk di atas tanah, di sisi makam seseorang yang paling dicintainya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga.

Namjoon dan kedua orang tua Jungkook sudah pulang sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Terlihat tidak siap melihat tanah yang memendam tubuh tanpa nyawa putra mereka, menantu pria untuk Namjoon, kakak paling membanggakan untuk Jungkook, dan pria paling berharga di hidup Taehyung.

"Jimin ada di sini, Kook. Untuk apa aku pulang?" Suara Taehyung bergetar samar. Tangannya naik, mencari jemari Jungkook untuk digenggam. Ia kepayahan mencari kekuatan.

Jungkook menggigit bibir, terlihat ragu namun pada akhirnya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sedari tadi ditahannya, "Jiminie _Hyung_ menitipkan sesuatu padaku kemarin pagi, ia bilang jika ia mati, aku harus memberikannya padamu."

Ucapan itu membuat Taehyung langsung menolehkan kepala, menatap Jungkook tepat di mata, "Kau— _apa_?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Pulanglah. Aku sudah menyimpannya di kamar pengantin kalian saat aku pulang tadi."

Taehyung menepuk celana hitamnya, bergegas untuk pergi setelah ia mengecup batu nisan Jimin, "Aku pulang dulu, Jimin- _ah_. Besok aku akan menemanimu lagi," Taehyung mengecup nisannya sekali lagi, "kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu."

Lalu Jungkook membawa Taehyung pergi dengan jemari saling menggenggam. Memastikan Taehyung tidak jatuh karena tubuhnya yang ringkih itu terlihat tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berjalan.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Ketika Taehyung sampai ke rumah, ia disambut oleh pelukan dari Ibunya Jimin dan tepukan menguatkan dari kedua Ayahnya. Bonus Seokjin yang memeluknya erat dan satu kecupan di pipi dari Jina.

Eunji datang dengan _bathrobe_ di tangan, mengatakan bahwa pengantin harus mandi dulu sebelum memasuki kamarnya. Taehyung mengiyakan tanpa banyak tanya meski sebenarnya ia begitu ingin tahu apa yang Jimin titipkan pada Jungkook.

Di dalam kamar mandi, _bathtube_ telah diisi oleh air berwarna keunguan beraroma lavendel dengan busa tipis; lavendel adalah aroma favorit Jimin.

Taehyung membiarkan dirinya direndam air dengan aroma kesukaan Jimin. Matanya melirik kemeja putih yang digantung di balik pintu dengan celana putih pula, _itu_ _pakaian kesukaan Jimin_. Semuanya persis seperti Jiminlah yang menyiapkan segalanya dan hal itu membuat Taehyung kembali meneteskan air mata. Sadar bahwa Jimin tidak ada di situ untuk melakukannya. Semuanya hanyalah bayangan yang diciptakan keluarganya.

Taehyung ingin marah. Tetapi ia ingat Jimin tidak suka melihatnya menunjukkan amarah. Maka ia dengan patuh membasuh diri sebaik mungkin, mengenakan pakaian yang telah disiapkan termasuk deodoran dan parfum yang ada di tepi wastafel. Semuanya beraroma sebagaimana Jimin suka.

Jungkook menyambutnya dengan senyum. Seluruh keluarganya menyunggingkan senyum melihat Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampilan yang lebih manusiawi. Dan Jungkook pula yang pertama mendekat, menyodorkan kunci kamar dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk katak hijau; _kunci kamar Jimin._

" _Hyung_ naik dan lihatlah sendiri." Ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung kebingungan menatap sekitar namun kepalanya mengangguk kecil dan ia menapaki tangga dengan perlahan, membuka kamar Jimin dan napasnya tercekat.

Haru itu membiru di sekeliling kepalanya.

Karena di dalamnya ia melihat Jimin sudah mendekorasi kamarnya dengan kelambu transparan dan seprai gading berbahan sutra yang beraroma manis. Ada kelopak mawar ditaburkan di lantai dan di atas kasur. Dua lilin aroma terapi yang beraroma manis di bakar di dua sudut kamar. Semuanya sempurna, seperti kamar pengantin pada umumnya; _jika saja Taehyung punya pengantin di sisinya._

Ia menutup pintu dan mendudukkan diri di atas kasur pengantinnya. Menatap sekeliling dan mendesau, "Kau menyiapkannya dengan teramat sempurna, Jimin- _ah_."

Dan Taehyung melihatnya. Apa yang Jungkook katakan sebagai benda yang dititipkan Jimin. Teronggok cantik di atas meja rias, berpita merah jambu. Dua tangkai bunga mawar berwarna putih yang dilingkupi kaca transparan. Ada sebuah surat tergulung berpita merah jambu di sisinya dan kado lain yang dibungkus kotak putih berpita merah jambu pula.

Bunga mawar yang tidak pernah layu; _Forever Rose._

Taehyung tersenyum. Sadar semua ini memang _sangat_ Jimin sekali. Semua ini sudah disiapkan Jimin. Tolong cabut ucapannya beberapa saat yang lalu yang mengatakan semua ini hanya sandiwara yang dibuat keluarganya untuk membuatnya tidak lagi bersedih. Karena ia sadar, keluarganya tidak ada yang tahu persis seperti apa mau Jimin. Bahkan Jungkook sekalipun.

Taehyung berjalan, membawa kotak hadiah dan bunga mawarnya dalam dekapan. Memeluknya, membawanya duduk bersama di atas ranjang pengantinnya.

"Jimin- _ah_ , inikah caramu membuatku merasa beruntung karena telah menikahimu?" Tanyanya pada hening.

Ia membuka kotak kado putih itu, di dalamnya ada sebuah _snow globe_ dengan dua beruang putih yang saling berpelukan. Taehyung tersenyum, _ini memang sangat_ _Jimin_. Ia mengelus kaca yang melindungi kedua mawar itu, mengagumi keindahannya. Lalu ia membuka gulungan surat itu.

Membacanya dengan jemari bergetar sebelum air matanya luruh selayaknya gerimis.

Ia memeluk erat kedua hadiah dari Jimin, "Jimin- _ah_ , Jimin, ya Tuhan, Jimin."

Tiba-tiba _snow globe_ itu memutar melodi ringan dan salju mulai menari di sekeliling kedua beruang putih yang berpelukan itu. Taehyung nyaris saja pingsan karena sebelah tangannya yang memegang _snow_ _globe_ tepat berada di bagian bawahnya. Di sana ia bisa meraba bahwa tempat baterai dari _snow globe_ itu kosong terbuka.

"Jimin- _ah_ , apa kau di sini?"

Snow globe itu masih berbunyi. Punggung Taehyung menghangat, hangat itu menjalar di pinggang. _Taehyung merasa seperti ia tengah dipeluk dari belakang._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Teruntuk Kekasihku, Cintaku, Napas dan Jiwaku, Kim Taehyung._

 _Taehyung-ah, jika surat ini sampai padamu berarti aku telah mati tanpa sempat memberikan bunga itu padamu. Ah, rasanya sesak sekali menulis surat ini sambil membayangkan aku sudah mati._

 _Apa kau sedih, Tae-ya? Izinkan aku sedikit berandai-andai, aku membayangkan kau saat ini tengah menangisi kepergianku. Tapi tahukah kau, Taehyung-ah? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Hanya saja, mungkin ini sudah takdirku. Aku telah berdoa sepanjang malam agar aku bisa hidup lebih lama bersamamu namun sepertinya Tuhan sangat sayang padaku sampai ia ingin aku menemuinya lebih dulu. Dan kau tidak boleh marah pada Tuhan, jangan salahkan siapapun atas kepergianku, termasuk dirimu sendiri._

 _Aku pergi karena memang sudah waktunya. Aku harap, kau akan bertahan. Kau tidak boleh datang tanpa udangan dari Tuhan. Aku mau kau hidup lebih lama._

 _Aku membeli forever rose untukmu. Tahukah kau bunga itu bisa bertahan lama tanpa layu jika kau tidak membuka kotak kacanya? Dan ia bisa bertahan sampai 3 tahun jika kau membukanya. Aku tidak akan melarangmu membuka atau terus menutupnya. Aku mengibaratkan dua tangkai mawar itu sebagai kita. Mawar putih, lambang cinta suci, cinta abadi. Begitu kurasa cintaku padamu. Ah, aku terlalu banyak menonton telenovela sepertinya. Tolong jangan tertawakan kalimatku sebelumnya, itu terinspirasi dari drama Esmeralda._

 _Tapi apa kau ingat janjiku di malam bulan purnama itu?_

 _Aku berkata bahwa aku akan mencintaimu sampai ujung waktuku. Sampai habis usiaku._

 _Aku telah menepati janjiku bukan, Tae-ya? Aku telah mencintaimu sampai aku mati._

 _Kau juga mengucap janji yang serupa. Hatiku jelas berharap kau menepatinya. Hanya saja, kau tidak bisa terus mencintai orang yang sudah mati. Waktuku sudah terhenti sedangku milikmu masih terus melaju. Aku harap kau akan menemukan orang lain, mencintainya sepeti kau mencintaiku. Aku tidak keberatan. Asal kau lebih mencintaiku daripada dia tentunya, ha ha_

 _Taehyung-ah, kekasihku, cintaku, napas dan hidupku._

 _Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh napas dan aliran darahku. Kau ada di dalam otakku, kau turut bersama setiap denyut dan namamu selalu menjadi kata pertama yang selalu ingin aku tulis setiap aku memegang pena._

 _Kau tidak boleh melupakanku karena jika kau melakukannya, kau akan menyesal. Kau akan kehilangan satu dari sekian orang yang menginginkan kebahagiaanmu di atas segalanya—ah bahkan mungkin akulah yang paling menginginkannya._

 _Aku ingin kau bahagia, Taehyung-ah._

 _Meski ragaku tidak lagi ada di sisimu, namun kau tahu aku selalu hidup di dalam hatimu. Maka hiduplah dengan baik agar aku sama baiknya di dalam hatimu itu. Satu permintaanku sebagai pengantinmu; jangan pernah berniat untuk mati. Kau harus hidup, buat aku bahagia seperti janjimu. Bahagiaku sangat sederhana, Taehyung-ah. Selama kau hidup dengan baik, bernapas dengan benar dan tersenyum dengan lebar, di sanalah bahagiaku akan kau temukan._

 _Aku ingin menulis lebih banyak, tetapi tetesan air dari mataku mulai nakal menjatuhi kertas ini, membuat tulisanku semakin buruk karena tintanya menjadi sedikit luntur. Aku ingin menulis lebih banyak, kalau perlu menerbitkan buku dengan isi kalimat memuja dan mengagumimu. Menyombongkan pada dunia betapa luar biasanya kau, memamerkan pada dunia betapa aku mencintaimu. Hanya saja aku tahu, kau akan menertawaiku habis-habisan. Kau selalu menertawai sifatku yang menjadi lebih lembut setelah sakit, aku benci itu. Jadi cukup sudah aku membuatmu tertawa sebanyak satu lembar penuh._

 _Taehyung-ah, kekasihku, cintaku, napas dan jiwaku._

 _Aku memberimu dua benda itu bukan tanpa maksud. Aku memberimu forever rose dengan harapan kau akan tahu bahwa cintaku padamu tidak pernah berkurang barang setetes meski aku telah tiada di dunia. Aku telah mencintaimu sepanjang usiaku, dan aku akan terus melakukannya sampai habis usiamu bersama dengan bunga itu._

 _Aku memberimu snow globe tentu saja karena aku suka. Baiklah, itu hanya sedikit bercanda. Aku memberimu snow globe agar kau tahu aku selalu ada bersamamu. Aku selalu ada di hatimu. Jika kau tidak percaya, panggil namaku tiga kali sembari melihat snow globe itu. Kau akan tahu aku di sana, di sisimu. Seperti dua beruang yang saling berpelukan kala hujan salju, begitupun aku. Aku akan ada di sisimu, dalam suka dan dukamu, dalam tangis dan tawamu, dalam sehat dan sakitmu. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Setiap kau rindu padaku, panggil namaku tiga kali dan kau akan sadar aku masih ada bersamamu._

 _Taehyung-ah, jika memang renkarnasi itu ada, maukah kau hidup bersamaku di kehidupanku yang selanjutnya? Di raga yang lebih sehat, di waktu yang lebih banyak, dan di cinta yang tidak pernah berubah._

 _Aku mencintaimu tanpa mengenal batasan raga. Aku mencintaimu tanpa hitungan waktu. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu._

 _Dari yang selalu mencintaimu,_

 _Kim Jimin._

 _Ps. Aku mengganti margaku. Aku tahu kau tidak akan sudi melepaskan marga Kim meski itu demi aku sekalipun, jadi biar aku yang mengalah. Aku harap Papa tidak membongkar makamku untuk menjewer telingaku kalau tahu aku menanggalkan marga Park begitu saja. Bukankah kita sudah menikah? Aku yakin aku masih hidup sampai saat paling membahagiakan itu. Aku mana mau mati tanpa sempat menyematkan cincin berukirkan namaku di jarimu tanpa mengucapkan janji cinta di hadapan Tuhan._

 _Pss. Aku mencintaimu. Kau sudah tahu tapi biar aku ucapkan lagi siapa tahu kau ragu._

 _Psss. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu ketika psss ini ditulis, aku hanya khawatir kau ragu pada kalimat cinta di paragraf sebelumnya._

 _Selamat tinggal, Taehyung-ah, kekasihku, cintaku, napas dan jiwaku._

 **x**

 **x**

 **end**

 **x**

 **x**

Buat _event_ #btsffnwpsadendingweek #sadendingforlyfe. Dan ya ini _ending_ nya bukan _sad ending_ malah berasa kaya _horror_ gitu XD

Bingung? Silakan baca cerita ini sekali lagi. Aku menggunakan alur maju-mundur-maju-mundur cantik soalnya :')

 _Anyway_ tema ini emang pasaran banget aku tahu. Kayaknya gak keren aja gitu ya aku pakai tema pasaran, apalagi penyakitnya leukemia, yolooo itu pasaran beuuud. Tapi aku coba menggabung dengan tema lain. Kayak penerimaan orang tua pada anaknya yang berbeda, aku malah lebih emo di situ. Kebayang gimana rasanya jadi Namjoon mesti nerima salah satu putranya belok terus berakhir nerima walau sulit :') dan semoga dengan penggabungan itu bikin cerita ini punya rasa lain dari tema-tema sejenisnya.

Dan juga, semoga ini cukup sedih untuk bisa dikategorikan _sad ending_.

 _Lots of love,_

 _December D._


End file.
